


Hopelessly Devoted To You

by bazerella



Series: You're The One That I Want [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Inspired by Grease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27996312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazerella/pseuds/bazerella
Summary: “Andrew!” Allison said, sickeningly sweet. “Have you met Neil?”Neil made eye contact with Andrew and he knew for a fact in that moment the two would not be able to pick up where they left off. For the first time, Neil couldn’t read Andrew. Andrew’s door was locked and Neil no longer had a key.Andrew regarded Neil with complete disinterest. Neil felt scrutinized under his gaze.“No,” Andrew said. “I have not.”----Or: The Grease AU in which Neil is Sandy and Andrew is Danny Zuko
Relationships: Jeremy Knox/Jean Moreau (background), Kevin Day/Aaron Minyard (background), Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: You're The One That I Want [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069094
Comments: 72
Kudos: 226





	1. guess mine is not the first heart broken

**Author's Note:**

> soooooo this happened. this work is complete! im going to update maybe every other day until all chapter are up 
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments!!

Neil Josten stood across the street and looked up at the large building he was going to make his home for his final year of high school. Palmetto High School. 

The past summer found Neil aimlessly roaming the streets of Palmetto while his Uncle Stuart attended various business meetings and other boring endeavours that Neil didn’t really care about. Palmetto was just supposed to be a stop and then the two would return to London, but Stuart's business ended up needing more time. Stuart rented an apartment in the downtown area so Neil could finish his last year of high school. 

Neil was not going back to London and the possibilities that came with that were enough to make Neil smile. Neil snapped out of his daydream when Allison Reynolds nudged his arm. 

“Ready to go?” Allison’s parents owned the building that Neil and Stuart were staying in. The building was usually full of stuffy, old business men so when Allison saw someone her age, she immediately pushed her friendship onto Neil. Neil didn’t mind. He liked Allison. She always said what was on her mind, and she didn’t care about anyone’s approval. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Neil replied. 

Allison linked their arms together as they walked across the street. Palmetto High School was almost disturbing with school spirit. There was a sea of orange banners everywhere. It was very different than the small, private school Neil was used to. 

Allison showed Neil to his homeroom class and then went on her own way. Neil sat at a desk by the window ignoring his other classmates. He knew he had “new kid” written all over him but he wasn’t interested in satisfying their curiosities. While looking out the window Neil was momentarily distracted by a familiar black car pulling into the parking lot. 

There was no way. It would be too much of a coincidence. Neil averted his gaze from the window and tried to pay attention to what his teacher was saying. He didn’t see the blonde haired boy exit the car. If he had, he would have realized that his final year of high school was going to be anything but ordinary. 

Neil’s morning was boring. His classes were average, he had a ridiculous amount of homework for the first day of classes. By the time lunch came around, Neil was grateful for a break. He found Allison’s table and sat through the introductions of her friends. 

There was Matt, who looked like a stereotypical jock with his letterman jacket, but had the friendliest smile and immediately took to Neil like they were long lost best friends. Dan, who was the first girl at Palmetto High to manage the school's football team, Neil liked her a lot. Renee, who was more on the quiet side, but every time she spoke had the entire table's attention. There was also Seth, who tried endlessly to flirt with Allison, though his advances didn’t seem to be entirely returned. And lastly there was Jean and Jeremy who were too wrapped up in each other to give Neil anything but a very polite ‘hello’. 

“So Neil,” Dan said, “Have you been in Palmetto long?” 

“I’ve been here since the beginning of summer, my uncle was supposed to be doing business and then we were to go back to London, but it’s taking longer than he expected so he said I might as well finish the year here.” 

“What did you do over summer?” Renee asked, politely. 

Neil felt no reason to lie to these people. “I met this boy, we hung out a lot.” 

It was the truth, not the entire truth. Neil didn’t find it necessary to get into the nights they spent on the movie theater roof or the shared secrets or the kisses. Especially not the kisses. Those were just for Neil. 

“Wait, what?” Allison looked bug-eyed at Neil. “Why didn’t you tell me?” 

“It never came up,” Neil shrugged. 

Allison narrowed her eyes, “You’ve been holding out on me. Is he from Palmetto? Does he go here?” 

“He said he was from Columbia so I doubt it.” 

“Columbia?” Dan questioned. “That’s not too far from here. Are you going to stay in contact?” 

“I thought I was leaving for London. I never got a chance to tell him I’d be close by,” Neil explained. It had been the end of August and Neil was saying his good-byes. There were kisses exchanged, and a little bit more than kissing as well. It was the summer of his dreams and he had to go. But then he went home and Stuart told him they were staying and Neil had no way of contacting his blonde haired boy. 

“Oh, Neil, that’s so sad,” Jeremy frowned. 

“It’s alright,” Neil said. “Summer flings don’t usually go past summer anyway.” 

“What was his name?” Renee asked. 

“Andrew,” Neil said. Saying the name out loud made his heart flutter. “Andrew Minyard.” 

He wasn’t expecting the table's reaction. Matt choked on his drink. Dan raised a hand to her mouth. Seth barked out a laugh. Renee looked slightly startled but contained her reaction to just a single raised eyebrow. Even Jean pulled away from where his lips had been attached to Jeremy’s neck to stare at Neil in shock. 

“Oh, Neil,” Allison cooed. “Neil, Neil, Neil.” 

“...What?” Neil didn’t understand what was happening. 

“Allison,” Renee warned. It was the firmest Neil had ever heard her voice. 

Allison rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around Neil’s shoulders. “Neil, I think you’re going to  _ love _ Palmetto High.” 

Neil was left the rest of the day to ponder Allison’s comment and the table's reaction to Neil’s admission. Andrew had said he was from Columbia. There was no possible way that Andrew could be a student at Palmetto. Neil thought back to the car he saw earlier. He thought it was just himself seeing what he was wishing for. But maybe…? Neil shook his head. He wasn’t going to give in to hope. It would just backfire on him in the end. 

At the end of the day Neil waited outside for Allison to head home. Neil was all socialized out. He just wanted to go home and start on his homework. Allison had other ideas. 

“Come on, Neil! I have a surprise for you!” Allison grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the parking lot. 

“Allison, come on, I want to go home.” 

Neil didn’t even realize the rest of the lunch group, minus Renee, was stalking behind them until Dan spoke, “I think you’ll want to see this surprise, Neil.” 

Neil was pulled by his hand to the same black car he had seen this morning. That he had sat in almost every night this past summer. Neil’s heart felt like it was in his throat. 

“Hey, Monsters!” Allison yelled. Three boys all turned to the call. One was tall with green eyes, he looked like he had never smiled a day in his life. He had his arm wrapped around a short boy with blonde hair. Neil faltered for a moment before the boy turned around. It wasn’t Andrew. 

Neil was relieved but now had a whole new set of questions and confusion in his mind. This had to be Andrew’s twin. Andrew had talked about him a lot over the summer. Aaron, if Neil remembered correctly. If Aaron attended this school then that meant Andrew did too. Neil had been in the same place as Andrew all day and hadn’t seen him once. Why had Andrew told Neil he was from Columbia? Where even was Andrew? 

The third boy had brown curly hair, and he smiled as though Allison were a friend, and not someone who just called the group of boys. Neil began to put names to faces from Andrew’s stories. The curly haired boy had to be Nicky, making the mean-looking tall one Kevin. Kevin was Andrew’s best friend and Aaron’s long term boyfriend. 

“Allison!” Nicky said cheerily. “To what do we owe this displeasure?” 

Allison smiled back and in the fakest voice she could manage said, “I just missed you all so much over the summer.” 

Kevin rolled his eyes, “Can you just say what you want so you can leave quicker?” 

Allison dropped the facade. “Where’s your ring leader? I have a surprise for him.” 

Aaron hardened his gaze at Allison, “Andrew doesn’t like surprises.” 

Neil felt the air around him still.  _ Andrew.  _ Neil knew Andrew was here but hearing his name come from another, confirming that he was here was different. It made this all very real. It made him wonder if they were going to continue where they left off. 

“He’ll like this one,” Allison insisted while she tugged on Neil’s hand. 

Neil was suddenly aware of what was happening. This was an ambush. Allison was going to surprise Andrew with Neil. Neil, who hadn’t been able to tell Andrew he was staying in Palmetto. Neil knew Andrew well enough to know that this was not going to go well. Neil started to pull on Allison’s hand. 

“Allison, I think we should leave.” 

Allison, Matt, Dan, and Seth all expressed their disagreement while Aaron got more defensive asking what exactly was going on. Everyone was too caught up in themselves to notice Andrew’s arrival. 

Andrew was just as Neil remembered. Soft blonde hair, fierce hazel eyes. His demeanor demanded respect and attention. He didn’t look like much, but Neil knew better. He knew the demons in his mind and how he protected himself with indifference. Andrew looked like he did the day Neil first met him. Completely guarded and not at all amused by the situation. 

Andrew hadn’t seen him yet. Neil tried to push himself back out of the crowd. To hopefully sneak away unnoticed. Neil should’ve known better. Andrew barely got to question what was happening before Allison pushed him forward. 

“Andrew!” Allison said, sickeningly sweet. “Have you met Neil?” 

Neil made eye contact with Andrew and he knew for a fact in that moment the two would not be able to pick up where they left off. For the first time, Neil couldn’t read Andrew. Andrew’s door was locked and Neil no longer had a key. 

Andrew regarded Neil with complete disinterest. Neil felt scrutinized under his gaze. 

“No,” Andrew said. “I have not.” 


	2. there’s just no getting over you

Neil sat on the top of the movie theater like he had so many times before, except this time he was alone. Neil couldn’t get Andrew’s bored stare out of his mind. He looked at Neil as though they hadn’t spent the entire summer together. 

As though they hadn’t bared their souls and more to each other. Like the moments in the backseat of Andrew’s car never happened. Like they hadn’t given each other tons of firsts. Firsts that meant a lot to Neil, and he thought had meant a lot to Andrew as well. 

Neil smelled the cigarette smoke first. Neil side-eyed Andrew as he sat next to him. 

“I’m sorry,” Neil said with as much pettiness as he could inflict in his voice, “Do I know you?” 

Andrew put out his cigarette on the ledge in front of them. 

“You are supposed to be in London.” 

Neil turned his body to completely face Andrew. Andrew avoided his eyes. “Uncle Stuart’s business is taking longer than he expected. He arranged for me to finish the year here. You would know that but you didn’t give me any way to contact you.” 

“You were leaving,” Andrew stated simply. 

“I was,” Neil agreed, hoping that it would encourage Andrew to elaborate. 

“It would have been a pipedream to believe that we could last past the summer when you were supposed to be on the other side of the world.” 

“So...what?” Neil asked. “You wanted to just forget we ever happened? Your family didn’t seem to have any idea about who I was so I assume you told them nothing and that you don’t want them to know.” 

Andrew fumbled to get another cigarette out of the pack that sat in the left inside pocket of his black leather jacket. Neil knew that because he used to be the one replenishing Andrew’s cigarettes. Andrew’s fumbling was something that Neil wasn’t used to. Andrew was usually so sure of himself. 

“I told them I was hooking up with someone over the summer. That it was nothing serious with nobody important.” 

Neil tried to not let the words hurt him. He failed. 

“Right,” Neil said. “Well I’m glad we got that settled. Now we can finish off the year without getting in each other’s ways. You don’t know me, I don’t know you.” 

“Neil--” Andrew started. 

Neil didn’t let him finish, “You said it best at the beginning of the summer. You’re not my answer, and I’m sure as fuck not yours.” 

Neil left without looking back. The rest of his week at school was boring. He went to class, had lunch with Allison and her friends, waited outside for her to go home together. Purposely ignored Andrew’s lot in the parking lot as he waited. Ignored the revving of Andrew’s car. Ignored the questioning looks he got from Nicky, Aaron, and Kevin alike. 

This went on for about a month. A month of indifference and pretending like summer never happened. The whole month wasn’t terrible; while trying to ignore any lingering feelings for Andrew, Neil ended up getting a lot closer with Allison and the others. He and Matt became quick friends, Neil had never had a best friend before. He used to be jealous of the way Andrew would talk about Kevin, not because Andrew had someone else, but because he had never had a bond with someone like that before. 

With getting closer to Matt came getting closer to Dan. Neil found out the two had been dating steadily since the eighth grade. They were a true boy-and-girl next door love story. Like something out of the movies. 

He learned Renee was an excellent boxer. She had mentioned that Andrew went to the same gym. Seth was also a member of the gym and wasn’t afraid to point out that one time Renee and Andrew were in the ring together and Renee knocked him on his ass in less than a minute. Renee shied away from the comment but Neil oddly appreciated what Seth was trying to do. The truth about the summer and Andrew had come out one night at Allison’s. When they all found out, Allison apologized for what had done the first day of school. 

Neil was so surprised Allison even apologized, he forgave her instantly. After that, any conversations about Andrew or the rest of his crew were minimized, even though Jean was one of Kevin’s closest friends. Neil wasn’t entirely sure why Jean didn’t hang out with Andrew’s lot but Neil had a suspicion it had to do with the fact that Jean only removed his mouth from Jeremy’s when absolutely necessary. Can’t endlessly make out with your boyfriend and be part of The Monsters. 

What Neil thought was a cruel nickname by Allison was actually what Andrew and his group were called. “The Monsters”. Allison explained that Jean was technically part of the group but didn’t wear his jacket because “what was the point when Jeremy was just going to take it off.” Neil didn’t understand the innuendo at first until Matt explained it to him. Then he couldn’t sit at the lunch table and look at Jean and Jeremy the same again. 

But anyway. The whole situation just further confirmed to Neil that the Andrew he met over the summer wasn’t real. Andrew obviously cared more about his reputation at school to be with Neil and Neil just had to get used to it. After a month was when things started to change. 

Allison had the whole group over her place on a Friday night. This was how most of Neil’s Friday’s went. There was nothing abnormal about the situation except for this time Jean kept looking out the window every few minutes. While normally Allison, Dan, Matt, Renee, Seth and Neil occupied themselves with a movie or board game, and pretended to ignore Jean and Jeremy suck faces on the couch, this time was different. Jeremy was all into the card game they were playing. Jean was sitting by the window with Renee, and they were talking in too low of voices for Neil to hear. 

Neil wasn’t bothered by it until he heard the rumbling of a very familiar engine. Jean looked sheepish by the window. Close friends with Kevin, Neil remembered. Explained why Jean was being weird. He apparently was in on whatever exactly was happening. 

When Allison heard the car she stood up from her place on the floor, uttered a “No fucking way”, and then marched to the door to meet Kevin hand in hand with Aaron, Nicky smiling behind them and finally Andrew at the very back, feigning nonchalance despite him being the one who drove the group to the house. 

“To what do I owe this displeasure?” Allison mocked the words Nicky had thrown at her the very first day of school. 

“We heard there was a gathering,” Nicky happily explained. 

“And we thought it was very rude of us not to be invited,” Aaron added. 

“You heard, huh?” Allison muttered as she sent a death glare Jean’s way. Jean was unbothered as now that the rest of his crew arrived he could go back to his day job of turning Jeremy’s neck purple. 

“Well?” Kevin asked. “Aren’t you going to invite us in?” 

“I’d rather stick pins in my eyes.” 

“That can easily be arranged.” It was the first time Neil had heard Andrew’s voice in a month. 

“Well, if it isn’t the head monster himself,” Allison sneered. “You’re not welcome here. In fact none of you are.” 

“Jean’s here,” Kevin not so kindly pointed out. “He’s one of us.” 

“Good point,” Allison agreed. “Jean. Leave.” 

Jean surprisingly removed his mouth from Jeremy to look at Allison confusingly. 

“Nothing personal, Moreau. But this is officially a no monsters event as of right now.” 

Jean didn’t seem bothered. Neil watched as he just shrugged and held his hand out for Jeremy to take. Neil supposed the two didn’t exactly care about location as long as they were together. The thought made Neil sick. Fuck couples, honestly. 

Nicky and Aaron were arguing with Allison about unfair treatment. Andrew stood toward the back not saying much, and not really making any effort to get in the house. Everyone was too preoccupied to notice Neil slip out the back door. 

Neil sat on one of the lounge chairs by Allison’s pool. He wished for a moment he could go back to the summer. Where it had been Andrew and Neil against the world. Just the two of them together. He wasn’t sure where it all went wrong. Sure, Neil had thought he was going back to London but then he wasn’t. He didn’t understand why what they had had to change now that summer was over. 

Neil had thought he was doing a good job in trying to forget about Andrew, but the truth was, there was no getting over Andrew Minyard. Neil was hopelessly devoted to a boy who didn’t want to be with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mood: jean and jeremy completely unbothered by the drama and just wanting to make out


	3. to sit around and wait for you

Another month went by and Andrew hadn’t made any other attempt to talk to Neil since the night his group tried to crash Allison’s get-together. Neil hadn’t made any effort to reach out either, but Neil wasn’t the one who broke things off to begin with. 

It was the end of the day when Allison caught up to him before Neil even left the building. 

“Let’s walk home from school today.” Neil didn’t ask any questions. He just followed Allison out the entrance. 

They walked in silence for a while before Allison spoke. “I think I’m dropping out.” 

“Oh?” 

Allison nodded. “Beauty school. It’s what I’m good at and I just don’t think high school is for me.” 

Neil wasn’t entirely sure high school was for him either. Though he suspected that had more to do with the fact that it just so happened to be the place he was most reminded of Andrew. 

“I’ll miss you,” Neil said with complete sincerity. 

“Of course you will,” Allison smirked. Allison took Neil to her place and they hung out the rest of the night. They had snacks and watched movies and Neil was pleased that it was just the two of them hanging out. Not that he didn’t like Matt, Dan, Renee, or Seth but Neil felt more at ease in smaller groups. 

“Have you told the others?” Neil asked. “About beauty school?” 

“Not yet,” Allison said. “You’re the first person I told.” 

Neil was oddly moved by the sentiment. 

“But anyway, enough about me,” Allison declared. “How are you doing?” 

“I’m fine,” Neil said. 

“Neil,” Allison chided. “Don’t give me that shit.” 

Neil sighed, “I don’t know what you want me to say, Allison.” 

“How about the truth?” 

“I had a really good summer,” Neil confessed. “And I was excited to be staying in South Carolina because I thought ‘Oh cool. This thing I had with this amazing guy can continue’. Then I find out he’s closer than I expected him to be and I’m just so  _ happy _ for a moment.” 

“And then he acts like this summer meant nothing to him,” Allison finished for him. 

“That’s the thing,” Neil said. “I don’t know if it’s an act. I thought what we had was real. It felt like the realest thing I’ve ever known, but if it was real, how could he just leave me like he did?” 

It was the first time Neil saw Allison at a loss for words. Allison frowned at their pile of snacks. 

“We’re doing this all wrong,” Allison said. 

“What?” 

“You’re not going to get over Andrew by just sitting around talking about him,” Allison explained. “We need to get you a new man. Or woman. Do you have a preference?” 

“I care more about the person than the parts.” 

“Perfect,” Allison clapped her hands together. “Neil Josten, we are going to make that monster regret dumping you.” 

Neil wasn’t sure he had actually gotten “dumped”, but he didn’t correct Allison. Allison was a woman on a mission and who was Neil to get in her way? 

The next two weeks were filled with Allison setting him up with boys and girls alike. None of them compared to Andrew or what he felt with Andrew. The one positive to this whole thing was the fact that out of the corner of his eye at lunch, he saw Andrew staring at him during one of his set up’s. Neil felt a smidge of satisfaction but still, he couldn’t see himself moving on anytime soon. 

“Okay, new plan,” Allison announced at lunch one day. “Obviously being set up hasn’t worked.” 

“Wait is that why someone new has been sitting with us for the last two weeks?” Matt asked. “You’ve been trying to set Neil up?” 

“Keep up Matthew,” Allison said. “Neil needs to get over Andrew.” 

“You could always just talk to him,” Renee suggested. “Tell him how you feel?” 

The entire table glared at Renee. 

“Or not,” Renee corrected herself. 

“Or not,” Allison reaffirmed. “Instead we’re going to get you a distraction. The track team is looking for some runners. Are you good at running?” 

Allison had no idea. “Yeah,” Neil said. “I can run.” 

So Neil joined the track team and pretty soon his afternoons were spent going straight to the track. He didn’t have to wait outside the school to go home with Allison and have to look at Andrew and his lot every day. Allison stopped coming to school and the lunch table got uncomfortably quiet. Renee came to school with pastel highlights in her hair, courtesy of Allison, and things sort of went back to normal. It wasn’t weird to talk about the empty seat at their table. Seth had football practice the same time as Neil’s track practices so sometimes they waited for each other and went home together. Neil was surprised with how personable Seth actually was. He rarely thought of Andrew. 

He thought he was in the clear until one day walking home, Seth dropped a bomb on him. 

“Andrew’s trying out for the football team.” 

Neil tripped over his own feet. He would’ve gone face first into the concrete if Seth hadn’t grabbed his arm. 

“What?” 

“Andrew was trying out to be the kicker today,” Seth said. “You know Kevin’s dad is the football coach? Probably pulled some strings. I don’t know why Minyard is interested in being a kicker but whatever.” 

Neil didn’t know what to say. Andrew had never once expressed any interest in being athletic. In fact, Neil specifically remembered one time over summer when he suggested he and Andrew go on a hike, to which Andrew vehemently shot down. Neil cursed his brain for even caring about what Andrew was up to. 

The next day after track practice ended, Seth wasn’t waiting for Neil at their usual spot. Andrew was. 

Neil paused mid walk. Andrew looked up and finally, after months, made eye contact with Neil. Neil raised his eyebrows, but stood strong. He continued on his walk, and tried not to care whether or not Andrew followed him. 

Andrew did. They walked next to each other for a few blocks before Andrew huffed. 

“My car is back at the school.” 

“No one told you to walk with me,” Neil bit out. 

“Neil.” There was as much of a plead in Andrew’s voice as Neil thought he was capable of. It made him stop regardless.

“What?” The two boys stood face to face. 

Andrew bit his lip. “Do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight?” 

Oh. 

“Where?” 

“The Foxhole Diner. I’ll pick you up. Eight o’clock.” Andrew stated all the information as though he had thought about this all before. 

Neil couldn’t help himself. “Alright,” Neil agreed. “Eight o’clock.” 

When Neil finally got home he immediately called Allison to tell her the news. Allison was happy for him but informed Neil that she and the rest of the lunch group were going to get dinner at the same time at the diner and watch to make sure Andrew didn’t step out of line. Neil didn’t think any of that was necessary but he knew he wouldn’t be able to convince her not to come. 

At exactly eight o’clock Neil heard the familiar rumble of Andrew’s car. Neil was nostalgic for the summer. They don’t speak on the way to the diner but Neil caught Andrew looking over every so often when he thought Neil wasn't paying attention, but Neil was always paying attention, especially when it came to Andrew. 

At the diner, Andrew didn’t wait for the staff to seat them. He walked over to a booth in the very back and Neil followed him without question. The mood was tense. Neil didn’t know if he should start talking or not. After all, Andrew had been the one to end things so shouldn’t he be the one to make the first move? Neil rolled his eyes at his own thoughts. This wasn’t a game. Neil knew he wanted to be with Andrew, and Andrew was reaching out by offering dinner. Neil broke the silence. 

“So,” Neil said. “Should I prepare to wear your letterman jacket sometime in the near future? Since you’re going to be a star kicker and all for the football team?” 

Neil watched as Andrew visibly relaxed in his seat. He sent Neil a smirk and shrugged, “You joined the track team.” 

“What does that matter?” 

“I wanted to impress you,” Andrew admitted. “By being athletic. You and your physical activity. Always running or wanting to hike.” 

Neil laughed, surprised. Andrew wanted to impress Neil? Neil was already impressed with everything that Andrew Minyard was. 

“Kicker on the football team though?” 

“It was the only team I could get on with such short notice. Kevin can be useful on occasion.” 

The conversation went easily after that. Andrew told Neil about some rival group from a snooty private school. They called themselves The Ravens and Andrew said that their leader, Riko, was a class one douchebag. Riko wanted to race Andrew and the only reason Andrew was planning on giving him the time of day was so that he could win and be done with it. 

It felt like they hadn’t just spent the last few months avoiding each other as much as possible. Neil felt the same comfort running through his veins as he had all summer. Socially, Neil and Andrew were from very different sides, but maybe it didn’t matter. Maybe they could be together. 

Neil wasn’t able to ponder the thought for much longer because suddenly two unexpected guests plopped down right next to both himself and Andrew. On Andrew’s side of the booth, his twin brother, Aaron, sat down. The twin had Kevin Day’s arms wrapped around his neck and they were flanked by Nicky, who though looked like the nice one of the group, was absolutely thrilled to be causing drama. 

None other than Allison Reynolds was now next to Neil. She and Aaron seemed to be having a stare off with each other. Behind Allison came Matt, Dan, Seth, and Renee. Jean and Jeremy were conspicuously absent. Neil and Andrew’s date had been entirely crashed by their friends, and no one seemed to really care. 

“What are you doing?” Neil grit out at Allison. 

Allison didn’t bother with any sort of subtlety. “Well we were just hanging out in the parking lot when we saw the second monster-mobile pull up. We’re just here to make sure they don’t ruin your date.” 

Neil found it all incredibly ironic. 

“Hmm, and what exactly were you doing in the parking lot?” Aaron asked. “If anyone here is ruining a date it’s not us.” 

“Once a monster always a monster,” Allison sing-songed. “Ruining runs in your blood.” 

Aaron snapped back with something equally as rude which got Seth, Matt and Dan involved in the throwing around of insults. Of course, then Kevin and Nicky got involved because they couldn’t leave Aaron alone. Renee was quiet but Neil didn’t miss the fact that she stood closer to Andrew’s side of the table, as though just standing there would make up for the fact that The Monsters were outnumbered. 

Neil and Andrew made eye contact with one another. Neil was very pleased that despite the noise the two were still able to focus on the other. Andrew nodded his head toward the exit and Neil smirked. The two got away from the booth; Andrew slipping out from his side, and Neil climbing over the vinyl seats. Their friends didn’t even notice they left, too busy competing to see who could spew the most vulgar insult. 

They sat in Andrew’s car with the windows rolled down, each holding their own cigarette. 

“There’s a dance in a few weeks,” Neil offered. 

“There is,” Andrew acknowledged. 

“Maybe I’ll see you there.” Neil wasn’t sure if he was allowed to be direct with his wants. He and Andrew were just getting back into things and being public was what made Andrew pull back in the first place. 

Neil didn’t think Andrew was going to say anything but then Andrew finally spoke, “Maybe you will.” 

Neil knew how to read between the lines. Neil was going to be Andrew Minyard’s date to the school dance, and no amount of meddling friends were going to get in his way. 

The weeks leading up to the dance were busy. Neil had track practice every day after school and after track practice he had Andrew. The two would sit up on the movie theater roof just like they did all summer and sometimes they would talk, sometimes they would kiss, and sometimes they would just be. Neil knew Allison didn’t entirely approve. She and Aaron hated each other for reasons Neil didn’t really care about. All he cared about was if Andrew wanted him and the answer seemed to be yes. 

Neil had finally gotten Allison off his back when he told her she could style him for the dance. Since Allison technically wasn’t a student anymore she couldn’t go to the dance unless she was invited. There were heated lunch debates about whether Seth or Renee would take Allison as their date. Allison finally put an end to it when one night at her house she said “Ugh. Stop this. I’ll be both your dates.” 

Allison went into the most intense planning mode Neil had ever seen. She had color pallets for everyone at the table, along with multiple outfits for each of them to try on. Allison said she wouldn’t be caught dead with a group of people who didn’t look like they were stepping on a red carpet. Allison finalized everyone’s outfits with only one day to spare. The entire lunch table was collectively relieved the dance was here and that they never had to “hold still” for Allison while she fitted their clothing again. Or at least until the next big event. 

The dance arrived and Neil and Andrew hadn’t exactly spoken to one another about what was to happen there. All Neil knew was that he was going, and Andrew was going, and that was good enough for now. When Neil walked into the gym he was immediately blinded by orange and white balloons streamed all over the floor and hanging from the ceiling. There was a band playing on a makeshift stage, tables set up with punch and snacks, and a line of unhappy teachers standing off to the side chaperoning. Neil and the rest of his friends headed toward an empty table so that they could claim it before dancing. Allison walked in arm-in-arm between Seth and Renee. They placed their coats and bags down and went straight to the dance floor. Matt and Dan went on a mission to try and spike the punch. Jean and Jeremy didn’t say a word to anyone and left the gym, most likely to go find some hidden corner to make out in. Neil just sat at the table. 

Neil had begun to feel restless after an hour of sitting at the table and no sign of Andrew or any of the others. Allison had come over a few times to try and coax him to the dance floor but he didn’t want to miss Andrew. Andrew had said that Neil might see him there and that was Andrew-speak for “I’m going to be there”. Neil didn’t think Andrew would bail. They were doing so well lately, Andrew didn’t seem to care about being seen with Neil, his reputation still intact. 

Neil finally gave in after another hour went by. Matt dragged him to his feet. Jeremy and Jean came out of the shadows to dance. Neil was in the middle of being spun by Dan when the gym doors opened revealing Andrew and the rest of his lot. Each of them were in crisp, neat suits. Andrew’s was pure black, so dark you could barely tell where the suit jacket ended and where the pants started. Nicky was in a deep violet suit and had a very tall blonde man on his arm that Neil had never seen before. Aaron and Kevin had matching ties on. Neil looked away as to not look like he’d been waiting for Andrew, despite that being the exact thing he’d been doing since he arrived. 

Andrew scanned the crowd and when his eyes fell on Neil he headed straight toward him. The other monsters headed over to a table, where Jean ended up dragging Jeremy to. The crowd seemed to part for Andrew, he didn’t get jostled once and he never had to say excuse me. When he came face to face with Neil, Allison stepped forward as though to shield Neil, but Neil stepped around her. 

“You came,” Neil said. 

“I told you that you might see me here,” Andrew said. 

Neil held out his hand, silently asking Andrew if it was a yes or a no. Andrew responded by placing his own hand in Neil’s. The two danced together with enough space between them and the rest of the crowd. Eventually Nicky managed to drag everyone else to the dancefloor. Soon Neil’s and Andrew’s group were mingling and dancing. Each group mostly stood to their own sides but there were no insults or hatred spewed at the other. At one point, Renee actually danced with Nicky, and Matt and Kevin seemed to have a civil conversation about something Neil didn’t quite hear. 

Both groups took a break when they realized they were all mostly covered in sweat. Allison grabbed Dan and Renee and took them to the bathroom for some touch ups. Aaron and Kevin sat at the table, ignoring everyone else. Nicky seemed to be having a competition with his date against Jean and Jeremy to see who could get in the most PDA before a chaperone came to separate them. Andrew excused himself for a smoke, normally Neil would go with him but Andrew raised a hand to him to indicate he should stay in the gym. Neil understood the need for time alone so he got himself roped into a conversation with Matt and Seth about whether or not a hot dog was considered a sandwich. 

Andrew came back into the gym and Neil was ready for round two on the dance floor, but along with Andrew was a taller boy that Neil had never seen before. Neil watched as Andrew talked with the mystery boy. He didn’t tell him to go away, Neil even saw him laugh at something the boy said. Neil was confused. Andrew didn’t seem to tolerate anyone outside of his own group yet here he was indulging a stranger. Or maybe the boy wasn’t a stranger to Andrew, just to Neil. 

Neil felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned it was to a smirking Aaron who was casually sitting on Kevin’s lap. 

“That’s Roland,” Aaron offered. 

“Okay.” Neil wasn’t sure why Aaron was talking to him. 

Aaron rolled his eyes. “He and Andrew have been on and off for a while.” 

Neil looked back at the two.  _ On and off for a while _ . Andrew never mentioned Roland before. Neil knew that Andrew didn’t owe him anything from his past. He wasn’t upset that he didn’t know about Roland, he just didn’t know  _ why _ Roland was here at the dance. Neil didn’t think Andrew invited him, but Andrew didn’t seem surprised or annoyed at his presence. 

Neil felt uncomfortable in his own skin. He didn’t like how Aaron was watching him, waiting for a reaction. Neil didn’t know what the other twin wanted. Did Aaron want him to cause a scene? Go marching up to Andrew and demand an explanation? Neil Josten was not that easy. Neil took a breath and grabbed his coat. He’d had enough of the dance anyway. He said his goodbyes. Jean and Jeremy were planning on leaving as well so Neil told them he would meet them at Jean’s care and ride home with them. 

When Neil approached Andrew, Roland smiled down at him, “This must be Neil!” 

Andrew didn’t look caught out or guilty. Neil’s heart calmed down a bit, Aaron was probably just trying to start trouble. It was no secret Aaron didn’t approve of Neil or Neil’s friend group. 

“I think I’m going to head out,” Neil said to Andrew. 

“Okay,” Andrew said. “You need a ride?” 

Neil thought about it. He would like to spend more time with Andrew but there was something Neil couldn’t place about Roland’s presence that threw him off. “Nah,” Neil said. “I’ll get a ride home with Jean and Jeremy. You can stay here, I don’t want to cut your night short.” 

Neil didn’t know why he was feeling so petty but he wanted Andrew to realize that he didn’t mean what he just said. He wanted Andrew to realize that Neil  _ did _ want Andrew to drive him home. It was completely unfair, Neil was well aware. Andrew wasn’t a mind reader. The only way he’d give Neil a ride home is if Neil asked. Neil didn’t know why he couldn’t ask. 

Andrew nodded and told Neil good-night. Neil went home feeling like he and Andrew just took ten steps backwards. Andrew didn’t even dance with Roland, as far as Neil knew, but Neil was disturbed by the green he felt inside of him at the thought of Andrew with someone else. 

Neil realized for the first time that while Neil was head over heels for Andrew, there was a chance that Andrew might not feel the same way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i think after this fic is complete i might write companion piece but with andrew's pov???? would anyone be interested in that? (i'll probably write it anyway but feedback is appreciated lol)


	4. hold on to the end, that’s what i intend to do

Neil didn’t bring up his weird feelings at the dance with Andrew. He didn’t want to mess anything up by requesting Andrew talk about his feelings. If he even had feelings for Neil, that is. 

Weeks went by and nothing changed. There was the roof, and cigarettes, and kisses, and it was all good. 

Andrew asked Neil to go to a drive-in movie with him. Neil was excited about the idea of sitting in Andrew’s car and pointedly  _ not  _ watching the movie. When Neil told Allison about his plans, she seemed even more excited. 

“Neil! A drive-in movie is the most classic date spot!” 

“Andrew didn’t say it was a date,” Neil pointed out. 

“He didn’t have to. Everyone knows the implications of going to a drive-in movie,” Allison explained. 

Leading up to the date, Neil had felt those icky feelings from the dance completely melt away. If Allison was right, which she usually was, then Andrew was telling Neil that they were dating without using such explicit words. 

Andrew picked Neil up at seven o’clock on the dot for their date. Neil watched Andrew drive the whole time and only got called out for staring twice. Andrew parked the car with ease and then excused himself to load up on snacks, leaving Neil in the car. 

Neil jumped when he heard a tap on the window. He turned to see Allison crouched down. 

“What are you doing?” Neil hissed when he rolled down the window. 

“Seth and I are going to be a few cars down. If you need an out,” Allison said. 

“Why would I need an out?” Neil asked. “It’s just Andrew.” 

“Just in case. A few cars down, okay?” 

Neil shrugged and then shooed Allison away. He appreciated how much his friends looked out for him, he did, but it wasn’t necessary. Not when he was with Andrew. 

Andrew returned with a box of popcorn bigger than his head, various chocolate snacks, and a huge blue-raspberry slushie. 

The opening credits to the movie started so Andrew tuned in to the sound with the radio in his car. 

“I’ve never been to a drive-in movie before,” Neil commented. 

“It’s better being in your own space than next to strangers in a theater,” Andrew offered. Neil could see the appeal. He’d rather be in a confined space with Andrew than sat behind some giant at the movie theater and not be able to see. 

Neil and Andrew did actually watch the first half of the movie. It only took about thirty minutes for the two of them to get through all the snacks Andrew brought and once they were done, they slowly began to move into each other's orbit. Soon Neil’s hands were on Andrew’s shoulders and Andrew had one hand on Neil’s neck, keeping him in place while he kissed the life out of him. 

The movie ended but there were tons of cars still parked in the lot, Neil figured they were all doing what he and Andrew were doing and maybe more. Neil pulled away to breathe for a second and said, “Best date ever.” 

Neil was about to go back to kissing Andrew, but he noticed Andrew had stilled. Neil pulled back, “What’s wrong?” 

“Best what?” 

“What?” Neil was confused. 

“What did you say before? Best what?” 

“Date?” Neil asked. “I said this was the best date ever.” 

“This isn’t a date.” 

Neil furrowed his brow. “What do you mean?” 

“Why would you think this was a date?” Andrew deflected. 

“Um.” Neil didn’t know where to go from here. He didn’t want to say that Allison told him drive-in movies were code for a date. Neil didn’t think Andrew would appreciate that. Neil opted on twisting the truth a little bit. “Because you took me to a drive-in movie on a Saturday night, bought snacks, and then we spent the whole night kissing?” 

Andrew’s eyes pierced into Neil’s. Neil refused to look away. 

“That doesn’t mean this is a date,” Andrew said, calmly. 

“Okay.” Neil let the silent stretch until it was almost uncomfortable before he spoke again, “Then what is this?” 

“What is what?” 

“This,” Neil said, waving his hand to indicate to the two of them. 

“There is no this.” 

And well, Neil didn’t really have a response for that. There was no this? Then what the fuck has been going on the last few months. Neil felt upset but mostly confused. 

“Right,” Neil said. “Well I’m going to go then.” 

Andrew shifted the car out of park, “I’ll take you home.” 

“Nah.” Neil didn’t wait for a response. He opened the car door, made sure he had all his belongings and walked a few cars down before he spotted his escape vehicle. Seth’s crappy car stood out amongst the newer models that surrounded it. Neil knew Seth rarely locked his doors, which was a horrible habit that Neil has tirelessly tried to get him out of, so he just opened the backseat door and hopped in, interrupting whatever was going on in the front seat. 

“What the hell?” Seth asked as he pulled away from Allison. The two of them were completely flushed. 

“I want to go home,” Neil said. Seth looked like he was going to ask a question but Allison just put her hand on his arm, and shook her head. Seth pulled out of the spot without any further comments and headed toward Neil’s. As they were driving out of the lot, Neil tried not to think about the fact that Andrew’s car was still there. 

Allison didn’t ask what happened at the drive-in. Neither did Seth. In fact, after the incident, every one of Neil’s friends pointedly did not bring up Andrew or any of his lot. None of them even reacted when Aaron and Kevin walked by the table, tapped Jean on the shoulder, and nodded toward their own table. No one reacted when Jean got up, and then surprisingly left Jeremy behind and then didn’t sit with them at lunch for the rest of the week. 

Neil avoided Andrew. Andrew made no effort to talk to Neil. It was like the beginning of the year all over again and Neil was just tired. 

He was zoned out at lunch when Renee put an arm on his shoulder to pull him out of his thoughts. 

“Huh?” 

Renee smiled, “I asked if you were going to the race this weekend.” 

The race. The one Andrew was going to participate in against the douche from the other school. “I don’t know,” Neil said. “Is anyone else going?” 

“I think it could be fun,” Renee said. 

“I’ll probably go just so I can bet against Minyard,” Seth shrugged. “Allison too.” 

Jeremy was going because Jean was going, Dan and Matt implied that they didn’t care either way but had nothing better to do so they might as well. 

“Yeah,” Neil decided. “I think I’ll go.” 

The day of the race, Neil refused any rides from his friends. He opted on walking to the abandoned track alone. He saw the crowd from a distance but didn’t move any further. He didn’t want Andrew to know he was there. He sat on the ground on the hill, looking down at the track. He saw his friend group off to the side exchanging money and placing bets. Matt and Kevin were trying to act like they weren’t friends but even Neil could see from here the two were fond of each other. 

Aaron and Andrew were in their own little world. Andrew didn’t seem displeased at Aaron’s presence, and Neil found himself wondering if Andrew’s lot had refused to say Neil’s name the same way Neil’s friends had for him. 

The flag girl indicated that it was time to begin the race. Andrew put out his cigarette and strolled over to his car. He rolled his eyes at whatever his opponent said and got into his car as though he was going for a midday drive and not a race that literally had hundreds of dollars on the line. 

Neil was reminded about what had initially caught his eye about Andrew. Andrew had this perfected coolness about him. He was untouchable. The only things that got to Andrew Minyard was what he allowed. Neil always had felt safe with Andrew. He felt like Andrew had passed along some of his strength to Neil every time they were together. If Neil wasn’t feeling particularly strong one day, he knew that he had Andrew to lean on. 

Neil wanted to be the person Andrew could lean on. He wanted their “this” to be equal. He wanted Andrew to know that he didn’t have to be the strong one all the time. That if he let go, Neil would be there for him, unconditionally.

The race began and Neil loved the smell of gas the cars left behind. He was entranced at the speed at which both cars were going, and he wished that he was in the car with Andrew. He wondered if the drive-in movie incident hadn’t happened if Neil would have been allowed to ride shotgun today. 

Andrew held the lead for most of the race. Neil felt as though he was on the edge of the seat as he watched the other car take the lead so close to the finish line. Those who were rooting for Riko to win were already applauding, as though his victory was imminent. 

They should’ve known better. 

In a split second, Andrew’s car pulled ahead, crossing the finish line. Andrew had won. The Monster’s and Neil’s friend alike all rushed over to the car. Andrew feigned coolness as he stepped out and allowed his family to hug him and cheer for him. 

Neil ached. He wanted to be there. Technically he  _ was _ there but he wanted to be closer. He watched as both friend groups intermingled and money was exchanged and praises were given. It could all be so easy. What Neil needed was a plan. He escaped the track without being noticed. The walk home gave him enough time to think about what he wanted to do. When he knew the celebration for Andrew was over, he made his way to Allison’s. 

Allison was deeply impressed by Neil’s request. After all, she’d been dying to give the boy a makeover since they met. 

“Are you sure about this?” Allison asked. “As much as I want to get my hands on your hair, I sort of hate that we’re doing this for a boy.” 

“We’re not doing this for a boy,” Neil said. “I just want to show Andrew that we can happen.” 

“If you say so,” Allison said. She began to get to work, showing Neil that Allison Reynolds really was wasted as a high school student, and the beauty school was the best thing she could have ever done. 

When Allison was done, Neil took one look at himself in the mirror and smiled. “This is perfect.” 

“Where will you make your debut?” 

“The carnival,” Neil said. “Get ready to do this again in a week.” 

“I can’t wait.” Neil could tell Allison meant every word. 

The day of the carnival arrived and Neil was restless with anticipation. He didn’t go out of his way to avoid Andrew like he normally did at school and he could tell Andrew noticed. At the end of the day, Neil walked with his head held high across the parking lot and into the car Allison was in waiting for him. He felt Andrew’s eyes on him the whole time. 

Neil hadn’t bothered to even check to see if Andrew would be going to the carnival. If he didn’t there was a chance Neil was going to be super embarrassed but he had a feeling that things were going to work out for him today. 

Allison took them to her place, where she decked Neil out in a pair of tight black skinny jeans with very fashionable rips on the thigh and knees, a mesh black t-shirt, a black leather jacket, and to top it all off, a pair of red doc martens. 

“Neil, if Andrew doesn’t swoon on the spot, just know that every other sane person at the carnival will.” 

“You included?” Neil teased. 

“Neil, I have been swooning over you since the day we met.” 

Neil laughed and then held still as Allison fixed up his hair. Neil thought he finally understood why Andrew always wore his leather jacket. He felt immensely cool and confident and like no one could stop him. He was a man on a mission; to win the heart of Andrew Minyard. 

Allison drove them to the carnival an hour before it was due to close. Allison said an entrance was everything and showing up late was both fashionable and trendy. 

“Keeps them on their toes,” Allison explained. “Makes them wonder what better things you were doing.” 

Neil knew better than to argue. When they pulled up to the carnival, Neil was in awe at the lights of all the rides. Everything seemed hazy with a neon glow. It wasn’t hard to find Andrew. His lot was loitering near where most of the snack booths were. Andrew had his back to Neil so he didn’t see him approach, but Aaron did. Neil almost laughed at the comical wide-eyed shock that crossed Aaron’s face before he slapped his brother on the shoulder and made him turn around. 

Neil revelled at the sight of Andrew. His hazel eyes got just a hint darker, working up and down Neil’s form, the cigarette that had been dangling between his lips almost falling out. Andrew took the cigarette out of his mouth and threw it out the ground. 

“Neil?” 

Neil approached Andrew, and bent down to pick up the discarded cigarette. He put it in between his own lips and took a drag before giving Andrew a smirk. “Tell me about it, stud.” 

Neil could hear the hooting and hollering of his friends in the background but he directed all his focus on Andrew. The corners of Andrew’s mouth turned up and Neil knew Andrew was all in. 

Andrew reached a hand out and smoothed the collar of Neil’s jacket. “What do you want?” 

“The same thing I’ve wanted since summer. You,” Neil said easily. “Just you.” 

“Hmm.” Andrew seemed to ponder Neil’s response. “Even after everything?” 

Neil could detect real insecurity in Andrew’s question. Neil admitted that they had more downs than ups but this was the turning point, Neil was going to make sure of it. 

Neil put his heart on the line, “My heart is stuck on you, Andrew Minyard. You’re the one that I want, as long as you want me, too.” 

“I do,” Andrew said. “I want you, too.” 

Neil smiled and then couldn’t contain himself anymore. “Can I?” 

Andrew rolled his eyes and pulled Neil in by his jacket. They kissed with a crowd of their peers underneath the carnival lights and Neil couldn’t have imagined a more perfect moment. Andrew and Neil were a long time coming. Summer felt like forever ago, but Neil could barely remember life before Andrew. 

Neil couldn’t wait for the summer’s ahead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we've reached the end!!!!!! thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed <3333 
> 
> next up will be andrew's pov and we'll learn just how badly he was pining for neil :D

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @ [bazerella](https://twitter.com/bazerella)


End file.
